1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for treating a patient with acoustic waves, of the type including a source of acoustic waves and an X-ray locating system, having an X-ray radiator and a radiation detector which are mounted opposite each other on a C-arm, the C-arm being rotatable around its central axis in a holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Treatment systems for generating acoustic waves in the form of pressure pulses, such as shock waves, are used for lithotripsy and for the treatment of pathological tissue conditions. It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,501 to employ acoustic waves in the treatment of bone pathologies. In this known system, an X-ray locating system is provided which includes an X-ray radiator and a radiation detector mounted on a C-arm. The C-arm is mounted on a carrier, together with the source of acoustic waves, the carrier being rectilinearly adjustable. The C-arm can be rotated around its circumference through an angle of .+-.30.degree.. This adjustability range is sufficient to meet the needs for locating purposes, to permit a body part to be treated, for example an extremity, to be radiated with X-rays at different angles. The capability of adjusting the source of acoustic waves only rectilinearly, however, presents disadvantages in the treatment of bone pathologies in the region of the extremities, because the patient or the extremity to be treated has to be shifted frequently during treatment in order to assure that a position is always maintained relative to the acoustic wave source which permits the acoustic waves to pass unimpeded to the treatment zone. The necessity of such frequent shifting is uncomfortable for the patient, who under some circumstances suffers pain in the process, and is also bothersome to the medical personnel because of the physical exertions associated with such shifting.